El Juego de Tragos de Harry Potter
by Umbra Estel
Summary: Clichés de los libros y fanfics
1. Chapter 1

Esta idea salió después de leer un fic igual solo que para Inu Yasha, esta un poco extraño y se sale de los clásicos "Sabes que has leído un chingo Harry Potter si... eres un ente sin vida y te rompes la cabeza con una piedra con la finalidad de tener una cicatriz en forma de rayo" (sin ofender a nadie eh!) Solo esta hecho para divertir.

El Juego de Tragos de Harry Potter 

Para jugarlo escoge el licor de tu preferencia y tus libros de Harry Potter, de preferencia se mayor de edad no quiero que alguien me demande por inducir el alcoholismo en menores de edad.

Razones por las que es mejor leer Harry Potter con tu botella de licor favorita:

Toma un trago cada vez que los Dursley insulten a Harry, toma dos si es una razón fuera de contexto y de plano toma tres si tiene algo que ver con la magia.

Toma un trago cada vez que Hermione salga con la ya conocida frase "Lo leí en la Historia de Hogwarts...bla bla bla". Toma dos si en realidad alguien la escucha.

Toma un trago cada vez que Harry pierda el control de sus emociones, toma varios si realmente tiene razón para hacerlo y festeja terminando la botella si destruye medio despacho de Dumbledore en el intento.

Toma un trago cada vez que Ron no se de cuenta de las indirectas de Hermione, toma dos si esta celoso de nuevo, vacía la botella si en realidad hay un pequeño indicio de que se pueden declara su amor. Si en su defecto ahí es donde la autora corta la escena y te quedas con ganas de que esos dos de una vez por todas reconozcan lo que sienten, termina incluso con las botellas de alcohol de la farmacia hasta que no tengas ni puñetera idea de porque bebías, quien es Harry Potter y no te acuerdes ni como te llamas

Toma un trago cada vez que Harry salga libro tras libro con la misma ropa tamaño carpa de circo si tiene un chingo de dinero.

Tomate la botella hasta que descubras porque, tomando el punto anterior, no se compra unos pinches lentes de contacto.

Toma un trago cada vez que Harry se empeñe en descubrir algo que no debería importarle y que seguramente tendrá un trasfondo trágico en la historia (precaución: hacer este con alcohol real es sumamente peligroso, sobre todo en el libro 5)

Toma un trago cada vez que esos tres estén en la biblioteca

Toma un trago cuando la única ocasión en que Hermione aparece es para reñir a Harry o a Ron o para pelearse con el pelirrojo.

Toma un trago cada vez que Ron este celoso de Harry, toma dos si en realidad tiene razón para estar celoso de Harry y vacía cuanto alcohol tengas a tu alcance si le deja de hablar en el proceso.

Toma un trago cada vez que descubras que el verdadero malo del libro estaba bajo tus narices. Vacía la botella sumamente consternado de que ni siquiera era considerado del género humano.

Toma un trago cada vez que Luna saque alguna de sus excentricidades y no le importe en lo mas mínimo.

Toma un trago cada vez que Snape maltrate a Harry, toma dos si Harry le contesta astutamente, has una competencia de cuantos tragos puedes resistir sin desmayarte si en la plática Snape insinúa algo acerca de James o Sirius y asalta una licorería si Snape hace algo realmente bueno por Harry y no tengas ni puñetera idea del porque.

Toma un trago cada vez que Harry pierde a un ser querido por ser "el elegido", termínate la botella si la muerte es tan extraña que tuviste que reelerlo para darte cuenta que cierto padrino se supone "murio". De plano ponte por vía intravenosa la botella si el ser querido muere en manos del profesor de Pociones y olvida por completo en que dimensión vives.

Toma un trago cada vez que JK incluya a algún personaje que a simple vista no tiene nada que ver la historia, toma dos si resulta ser alguien sumamente importante para el futuro, termina la botella de un golpe si descubres que es mas importante que la mitad de los personajes de la historia (por ejemplo... RAB)

Toma un trago cada vez que (por millonésima vez) un personaje nuevo diga que Harry es idéntico a James, toma dos si (por supuesto) hace referencia a que en todo con excepción a los ojos que son de Lily.

Consérvate en formol hasta descubrir exactamente como se supone murió Sirius cuando no has leído muerte mas extraña y estúpida en toda tu vida y que ni siquiera puedes considerarla muerte.

Toma un trago cada vez que Draco insulte a Hermione, toma dos si alguien la defiende, toma tres si es Hermione quien se lo regresa, acaba la botella si Ron termina vomitando babosas.

Toma un trago cada vez que Ginny se paralice al ver a Harry, toma dos si no se paraliza, termina la botella si es Harry quien se paraliza y festeja bañándote en cerveza si se besan frente a toda la casa.

Toma un trago cada vez que a Harry le pase algún accidente durante un juego de Quidditch.

Toma un trago cada vez que los gemelos hagan un comentario agudo, toma dos si incluye broma, toma tres si es a Percy y acaba con la botella si se van volando triunfalmente rumbo al ocaso.

Toma un trago si Harry hace algo sin pensarlo antes

Toma un trago cada vez que Hagrid adquiere alguna extraña y bizarra criatura que es capaz de comerte cada vez que te ve, toma dos si de alguna manera, resulta útil.

Toma un trago cada vez que el colegio le retire la palabra a Harry, toma dos si tiene que ver con Voldemort.

Toma un trago cada vez que Dumbledore hable con simbolismos, toma dos si no tienes ni perra idea de que diantres habla pero sabes que todo tendrá sentido en algún momento de la historia, vacía la botella si eso ni siquiera se revela en ese libro en cuestión, deja de beber de la impresión si en realidad le cuenta sus planes a Harry.

Toma un trago cada vez que Cho Chan llore. Sigue haciéndolo hasta que descubras exactamente porque lo hace (Precaución: sin el nivel de alcohol en tu sangre es mayor al volumen de llanto de Cho, dirígete inmediatamente a tu hospital mas cercano)

Toma un trago cada vez que Ron insinué el hambre que tiene, toma dos si es saliendo del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Toma un trago si lo único que hace Crookshanks (o como se escriba) durante todo el capítulo es saltar sobre el regazo de alguien, termina lo botella si en realidad es lo único que hace durante todo el libro.

Toma un trago si Harry es castigado con no jugar Quidditch, toma dos si en realidad ni siquiera logras ver un juego completo y decente por todo el libro.

Toma un trago cada vez que la profesora Trelawney prediga la muerte dolorosa de Harry, termina la botella si en realidad predice que tendrá doce hijos.

Toma un trago cada vez que Sirius compare a Harry con James, vacía lo que encuentres si se entristece al darse cuenta de que no para aminorar el dolor.

Pierde la cordura y mete la cabeza en un barril de cerveza si Ron comienza una relación con Lavender.

Toma un trago si Hermione se pone celosa y ataca a Ron

Toma un trago si te das cuenta de que tan nerviosa es Hermione cuando hay peligro.

Toma un trago si te desespera que estudie tanto. Toma dos si tienes el deseo secreto de tener una amiga así que te pase todas las tareas y apuntes. Toma una jarra de vino si en realidad tienes una amiga/o así y te burlas de los demás.

Toma un trago si Harry le da un ataque de heroísmo, toma dos si en realidad su acto resulta en algo bueno. Bebe alcohol para evitar lanzarte por la ventana si es todo lo contrario y resulta en la muerte de alguien.

Bebe un trago cada vez que Dobby adula a Harry (en el libro 4 y 2 hágalo bajo su propio riesgo). Vacía la botella de alegría si en el proceso se agarra a Kretcher a golpes.

Bebe un trago cada vez que Dumbledore mantiene una exasperante calma ante suscesos terribles, acaba con todo si pierde la calma y le grita a Harry.

Toma un trago cada vez que Hermione saca un diez.

Toma un trago si fuiste de aquellos que no supo como diablos se pronunciaba el nombre de la chica en cuestión (a pesar de haber salido en el libro 4) hasta que lo dijeron en la película. Toma dos si en realidad la explicación del libro 4 te confundió mas y no tiene nada que ver con lo que ahora sabes.

Toma un trago cada vez que Umbrige carraspea en el libro 5 (solo para los mas extremos).

Toma un trago cada vez que Ron y Harry dejan sus deberes para el último minuto.

Toma un trago cada vez que Draco presume de lo rico y poderoso que es. Vacía un barril de la impresión si Harry lo encuentra llorando en desesperación.

También hay los que no pueden faltar: los fanfics

Toma un trago cada vez que a Remus Lupin lo pongan como un fanático esquizofrénico por el chocolate, toma dos si recuerdas que en realidad solo le ofreció una barra de chocolate a Harry porque era una cura, no porque le fascinara.

Toma un trago cada vez que a Harry lo relacionen amorosamente con Draco, Ron o algún otro chico de su clase. Toma dos si es con Snape, algún merodeador o adulto. Acaba con la botella si es Voldemort y destruye la computadora del horror quemándola con alcohol si resulta ser con Dumbledore

Toma un trago cada vez que en un fanfic aparece un personaje nuevo que resulta ser la proyección del autor, toma dos si resulta ser mil veces mas poderoso que Harry Potter, toma tres si resulta el amor de cualquiera de los protagonistas de los libros y termina todo a tu paso si además destruye a Voldemort o ayuda en el proceso.

Usa una botella como biberón cada vez que el autor de un fanfic crea que el idioma de su país, provincia, ciudad y hasta colonia, es universal y mas de la mitad del fic este escrito con modismos que tardas mas de tres días es descubrir que significan. (NOTA: con tanto licor sinceramente podrás entender lo que sea)

Toma un trago cada vez que te topes con un fic donde Sirius y Remus sean amantes (Precaución: No hacer este con alcohol verdadero)

Toma un trago cada vez que un autor tarde en actualizar cien años (N/A: ejem, ejem, mejor me quito o me cae un rayo), toma dos si no cumple el plazo previsto y destruye la botella en tu cabeza si en realidad nunca lo va a terminar y estaba tan bueno que te dan ganas de matarlo.

Toma un trago cada vez que de alguna manera esotérica los protagonistas se reúnan con los merodeadores, toma dos si es en el Hogwarts del futuro, acaba con tres botellas si en realidad nadie se percata de que Harry es hijo de ellos a pesar de que es INCREIBLEMENTE parecido a James y es IDIOTA que nadie se de cuenta de eso. Sigue bebiendo hasta que no te importe un rábano este punto.

Toma un trago cada vez que en un fic de la época de los merodeadores además de la obligada pareja James/Lily, Sirius y Remus queden prendados de las mejores amigas de Lily, toma dos si para variar resultan ser las "némesis" de los merodeadores. Termina la botella en festejo si por ninguna parte aparece Peter.

Toma un trago cada vez que Harry se pase al lado oscuro.

Toma un trago cada vez que alguien se fusile la trama de Star Wars y conviertan a Voldemort en el padre de Harry, ignorando el hecho de que casi no se parece a James (lo último fue sarcasmo)

Toma un trago cada vez haya un fanfic TAN bueno que bien podría ser la continuación del libro pero esta en inglés. Vacía todo lo que encuentres para aminorar la rabia si no entiendes ni media palabra en ese idioma.

Toma un trago cada vez que Harry descubra un nuevo y esotérico poder. Toma dos si se lo enseña el nuevo personaje del fic y termina la botella si resulta ser la clave para matar a Voldy.

Toma un trago si Harry se enamora de Hermione (dado que el libro es diferente), bebete todo si la pareja resulta ser Luna.

Vacía la botella y todo lo que encuentres en 3 kilométros a la redonda si de alguna manera inexplicable no hay ni un personaje nuevo en un fic que sea largo (o que no sea un one shot o de menos de diez capítulos).

Toma un trago cada vez que en un fic Lupin reemplace la figura de Sirius para Harry

Toma un trago si Harry se vuelve animago.

Toma un trago si James o Lily regresan a la vida, toma dos si tiene un verdadero significado en la historia y pierde la consciencia bajo los efectos del alcohol si al final del fic vuelven a morir.

Toma un trago cada vez que encuentres un fic donde Harry sea el heredero de Gryffindor (no hacer este con alcohol verdadero, a menos que seas un profesional)

Toma un trago si en un fic de romance los personajes tienen una activa vida sexual (este implícita y detallada o no). Bebe hasta que te salga alcohol hasta en las lágrimas si en realidad ellos tienen una vida sexual mas activa que la tuya.

Toma un trago cada vez que encuentres un fic con mas faltas de ortografía de las que es posible soportar leer.

Toma un trago si también encuentras un fic que no tiene siquiera estructura, lógica y mucho menos signos de puntuación.

Toma un trago cada vez que en un fic de los merodeadores estos sean los sex simbol de la escuela. Toma dos si resulta que Lily es la única que no le importa esto.

Toma un trago si en el fic Snape o Voldy se enamoran de Lily.

Toma un trago si en el fic Draco no es tan malo, toma dos si acaba enamorado de Hermione y Ginny.

Vacía la botella de un solo trago si en el fic insinúan la relación amorosa entre Sirius y Bellatrix.

Apaga la computadora y bebe para olvidar el fic donde Snape tenía una relación amorosa con ¡Neville!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Sugerencias? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Segundas partes? ¿Ideas de cómo terminar tirado en la calle de ebrio? ¿otros cliches del libro o de los fanfics que les saquen de quicio o que sean terriblemente repetitivos? Dejen reviews!


	2. Bebe, bebe que la vida es breve

_Un saludo a todos los que pidieron segunda parte, muchos de los puntos fueron tomados de sus sugerencias ¡muchas gracias! Fueron de gran ayuda y aquí se incluyen todos. Por cierto, no se lo tomen tan en serio, muchos son críticas, si alguien se siente identificado con los fics que escribe, no se preocupen… también yo jajaja sigo mucho estos clichés._

**El Juego de tragos de Harry Potter**

**(O excusas para quedar borracho sin culpa)**

**2da Parte**

_Ya saben, colóquense en un lugar cómodo (o en el que puedan caer a gusto) preparen todo por si su comida amenaza con salir de su estómago y acampen frente a su tienda de bebidas, bar o cantina favorita._

-Toma un trago cada vez que Draco se burle de Hagrid, vacía la botella de alegría si es Hermione quien le reclama y de paso le rompe la nariz.

-Toma un trago cada vez que alguien discrimine a Lupin por ser un licántropo, toma dos si consideras eso como un cliché moral acerca del racismo y sigue bebiendo hasta que dejes de preguntarte por eso.

-Toma un trago cada vez que Hagrid llore. Brinda conmigo si deseas que muera.

-Intercambia tu sangre por alcohol si alguna vez has visto en un libro que alguien use el baño para algo que no sea:

a) Esconderse

b) Llorar

c) Descifrar complejos enigmas

d) Romper las reglas

e) Realizar pociones extrañas

f) Derrotar al enemigo o encontrar significativas pistas

g) Todas las anteriores pero menos ir al baño.

-De hecho sigue bebiendo si en realidad ves mas el baño en un solo fanfic que en todos los libros.

-Toma un trago cada vez que a Harry le duela la cicatriz. Toma dos si incluye visión.

-Toma un trago si el Profeta inventa mas historias sobre Harry que el Quisquilloso sobre los snorkak...

-Bebe todo lo que te encuentres en la ciudad si en realidad has visto a Pettigrew mas como rata que como humano

-Toma un trago por cada escena amor-odio entre Ron y Hermione; toma dos si de alguna manera "Vicki" es mencionado.

-Tomate un vaso entero cada vez que Hermione termine corrigiendo las tareas de Ron y Harry; toma dos si en realidad termina rehaciendo la tarea de esos dos; asalta todas las vinaterías de tu país, meridiano o continente de la emoción si en el proceso Ron le dice a Hermione que la ama.

-Toma un trago cada vez que un personaje haga un cambio drástico en su personalidad de un día para otro y no puedas culpar a la pubertad de ello. Toma dos si es Ginny que de pronto se vuelve la mujer mas deseada de la escuela cuando antes era invisible, toma tres si es Hermione y termina todo a tu paso si el mal carácter de Harry solo le duró un año.

-Toma un trago si descubriste en que momento de la historia Ron se volvió un reflejo de su padre… quitando ese maldito gusto por las cosas muggles.

-Toma un trago cada vez que Harry se culpa por la muerte/herida/sufrimiento de alguien, toma dos si en realidad estas de acuerdo con él, es su culpa; intenta beber sin desmayarte si Hermione se lo echa en cara y termínate la botella si al final resulta culpa de Voldemort.

-Toma un trago si nunca supiste que tanto miedo por el nombre de Voldemort hasta que alguien te dijo su significado (P) Toma dos si también es el caso de los mortífagos cuando por demás es bastante obvio.

-Canta la canción de "Los peces en el río" pero con vodka mientras los imitas si descubres que Trelawney acertó en una predicción.

-Toma un trago si en la primera escena del libro aparecen o se menciona a los Dursley. Asalta la barraca si resulta que no mencionan ni a Harry.

-¡Toma un trago cada vez que Arthur mencione los benditos enchufes! Toma dos por cada objeto muggle que se mencione (NOTA: Bajo tu propio riesgo)

-Tómate un caldero entero de alcohol cada vez que a Neville le salga mal una poción.

-Toma un trago cada vez que Snape le descuente puntos a Griffindor. Si sólo buscas una excusa para terminar ebrio, toma uno por cada punto.

-Toma un trago por cada error que encuentres en las traducciones al español de los libros. Bebe para olvidar tu ira si el error esta en la traducción del título. Sigue bebiendo hasta que no recuerdes ni cuando aprendiste a leer.

-Toma un trago por cada teoría que ande en la red sobre el séptimo libro. Toma dos cada vez que alguien sostenga que muere Harry. Tres si lo marcan como un Horcruxes. Si eres de los que le llama Horrocruxes y crees que tuve un error al escribir, no entendiste este punto, bebe hasta que lo hagas.

-Toma un trago por cada día que llevas esperando por la publicación del séptimo libro. Calcula cuantos días faltan y apura el vaso por cada uno de ellos. Luego, en tu desesperación e impaciencia toma uno por cada día que has esperado la publicación del segundo, del tercero, del cuarto, del quinto y del sexto (no te equivoques y en vez de tomar vino tomes los 300 litros de vómitos que seguro a estas alturas has producido). Si al final sobreviviste al coma etílico, a los accidentes cerebro vasculares, a la AA, a los varios minutos en los que permaneciste clínicamente muerto, a la golpiza de tus padres por embriagarte al punto de vomitar sangre, al daño cerebral y a la cirrosis… ¡Tómate una botella entera para festejar que sigues vivo! (Arigato Dumglifin! Este esta grandioso!)

_Ahora, la fuente inagotable de clichés… los FanFics_

-Toma un trago cada vez que Harry mate a Bellatrix

-Toma un trago cada vez que el autor del fic sea un ser omnipotente capaz de comunicarse con los personajes y hasta discute con ellos o les insinúa que los ama. Toma dos si es a alguno de los merodeadores.

-Toma un gran trago por cada N/A que veas en un fic (PRECAUCIÓN: Si lees mas de un fic a la vez hágalo bajo su propio riesgo)

-Toma un trago cada vez que el nuevo poder de Harry tenga que ver con los elementos, toma dos si en realidad puede controlar toda la naturaleza a su alrededor, toma tres si esta ligado a sus emociones y destruye la botella en tu cabeza si estas a punto de iniciar un movimiento con tal de que los autores tengan ideas mas imaginativas y menos repetitivas.

-Toma un trago si los chicos viajan al pasado, toma dos si nada mas viaja Hermione, termina la botella y bébete hasta las botellas de perfume si insinúan que no importa que se enteren del destino, igual les van a borrar la memoria.

-Toma un trago si se descubre que Harry tiene un hermano/a perdido por ahí, toma dos si, naturalmente, jamás había oído de él o se le creía muerto, bebe hasta la inconsciencia si resulta ser su gemelo, e invita a tu hermano a unirse a la carrera por la cirrosis si resulta que se enamora de Ron, Draco o Hermione.

-Toma un trago si en la historia aparece un personaje sin otra relevancia en la historia que acostarse con Harry y mantenerle contento, además de ser su apoyo moral. Vacíate la cerveza encima de felicidad si muere en algún punto del fic.

-Toma un trago si en el fic el final incluye batalla Voldy-Harry, toma dos si no la incluye.

-Toma un trago si el autor deja que Neville mate a Voldy al final.

-Toma un trago por cada fic en el que Harry muera en la batalla final y luego reviva. Bebe de tristeza (o de alegría según el caso) si se queda bien muerto y tres metros bajo tierra.

-Toma un trago cada vez que en un fic Harry y Ron se enamoren al mismo tiempo de Hermione. Acábate la botella si eso incluye escenas amorosas o tríos...

-Tómate un trago si eres menor de edad y te vale un rábano que la historia tenga fuertes escenas sexuales y aún así lo lees con ansias, tomate dos si en este preciso momento estas sonriendo porque te identificas con este punto.

-Toma un trago cada vez que la sala de los menesteres se use como salón de entrenamiento

-En su defecto, tomate la botella si es utilizada como motel de paso, todos tienen la llave y hasta existe tocador con condones incluidos. Sigue bebiendo hasta que te imagines ahí.

-Piérdete en la bebida e inscríbete a AA si en realidad se usa para las dos cosas.

-Toma un trago si Harry tiene hijos, toma dos si son gemelos, tomate los que quieras si para variar (que imaginativos son todos) se llaman James, Sirius y/o Lily

-Toma un trago cada vez que alguien haga una historia que incluya personajes fuera del universo de Harry Potter, tomate un barril si es un personaje de anime que compartirá sus poderes con alguno de los personajes o con todos y acompaña todo con chocolates de licor si es el autor y pandilla quien "mágicamente" se metieron en el libro. (sugerencia: si eres fanático de este tipo de fics, una vez que estes ebrio intenta caer de la misma forma que en los ánimes)

-Toma un trago si en el fic Harry se vuelve un alcohólico (bebe como si leyera esta lista), toma dos si fuma como si el cáncer pulmonar fuera su meta en la vida, acaba la botella y hazle competencia si son las dos cosas.

-Ponle un popote (pajilla o como le digan en tu país) a tu bebida favorita para facilitar la ingestión si Harry obtiene una motocicleta, acábate la botella sin respirar mientras sigues bebiendo si, evidentemente, es la de Sirius. (NOTA: Llevar a cabo este punto aumenta las posibilidades de sentir que uno vuela en una motocicleta)

-Toma un trago si cualquier medio de transporte utilizado en el fic es capaz de encogerse y guardarse en e bolsillo al mas puro estilo de los supersónicos

-Toma un trago cada vez que en un fic se incluya una canción. Toma dos si los personajes tienen que cantarla en algún festival. Ahógate en cerveza si es en la época de los merodeadores y la canción es de un artista que ¡ni siquiera ha nacido! (o para esa época todavía esta aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta)

-Toma un trago si encuentras una parodia de Harry Potter en la que este es el ser mas estúpido de la dimensión conocida.

-Destruye la computadora nueva que te compraste después de hacer lo mismo en el capitulo anterior de esta lista si ves un fic donde Harry es pareja de Dobby!

-Toma un trago por cada cursilería que leas, dos si es como para que te de un coma diabético, tres si es con Ginny o Hermione, termina la botella si es con el personajes que es la proyección del autor y deja de beber si no hay nada de romanticismo en todo el fic.

-Toma un trago si Victor Krum o Fleur terminan de profesores

-Toma un trago si Ron y Hermione se pelean por algo que dijo Ron, dos si Hermione llora, si termina en el baño llorando usa la botella de biberón hasta que llores junto a ella…

-Toma un trago por cada fic en que veas una de las siguientes parejas: Fred con George, Hermione con Lupin, Ron con Ginny, Hermione con cualquier personaje del libro, Dumbledore con MacGonagal, Lavender con Patil, Percy con Fudge y Harry con todos los personajes del libro… (si lees mas de un fic a la vez llama al 911 antes de comenzar a beber)

-Toma un trago cada vez que el autor pida reviews!

-Inserta dos botellas en tu boca al mismo tiempo si el autor deja una Advertencia de derechos original.

-Toma un trago si en el fic aparece un objeto ultra mega poderoso y esotérico, usa la botella de suero si (evidentemente) sólo Harry puede manejarlo. Nota: Si (claro esta) solo lo utilizan hasta la "dramática" y esperada batalla final coloca la botella vía intravenosa.

-Bebe hasta perder tu percepción Tiempo-Espacio si Gryffindor o Slytherin son los protagonistas del fic… intenta reconciliarlos en tu estado alcohólico y de alucinación.

-Toma un trago cada vez que encuentres un fic mejor que el sexto libro. Contacta al autor/a del fic y tomen un trago por cada euro que Rowling ganó mientras que el mencionado autor no le alcanza ni para el metro, mucho menos para comer…

-Toma un trago cada vez que revivan a Sirius (no hacer este con alcohol verdadero)

-Mejor toma alcohol de la farmacia (que es mas barato) cada vez que Hermione y Ron terminen casándose… asalta la farmacia si se dan cuenta de su amor justo antes de la boda del otro

-Toma un trago cada vez que en un fic Draco/Hermione la primera escena en la que ambos se confunden con sus sentimientos de el uno por el otro, es cuando se dejan de llamar por sus apellidos y "accidentalmente" durante una discusión se llaman por sus nombres de pila… Acaba la botella consternado si incluso eres capaz de adivinar lo que van a poner después.

-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Recuerden: Siempre hay un Alcohólicos Anónimos muy cerca de su domicilio, no quiero demandas jejejeje._


End file.
